1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to candy chewing gum compositions, and, in particular, to substantially homogeneous and non-crystalline taffy-like chewing gum confections having extended flavor-release characteristics and to a method for manufacturing such confections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lindhe U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,698 discloses a hard candy-like chewing gum prepared by mixing gum base with boiled sugar or candy in its hot liquid state wherein the boiled sugar is cooked to a reduced moisture level of 10%, preferably less than 5%, before the hot liquid dehydrated sugar is combined with gum base. The resultant confection is a breakable, hard candy-like chewing gum confection having a tendency to crunch and fracture.
Cherukuri U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,199 discloses a sugar-containing chewing gum which has a short nougat-like or fondant-like structure formed of gum base and a preformed recrystallized combination of liquid and solid sweeteners.